When I see you again
by Momi Kirkland Vargas
Summary: Así fue como empezaron a salir ambos, muchos creían que por ser niños y estar juntos su acto se iba a echar a perder, pero contrario a todos los pronósticos eso solo logró que su número fuera aún más sorprendente y su complicidad se hiciera aún más obvia.
**Esta historia ya la habia subido a wattpad... no tenia pretendido subirla aqui por dos razones, una, que no es completamente mi historia, la idea original es de mi novia, ella hizo un resumen de todo esto y yo solo lo escribi para darle el drama correspondiente, asi que es un trabajo conjunto, su idea con mi redaccion, y la segunda razon es la famosa noticia de que se robaron las historias... no tenia muchas ganas de subir nada mas aqui para que no siguieran clonando mis historias en esas paginas... pero como a final de cuentas lo hago por amor al arte quise compartirles esto, que quede claro que ni la cancion ni la serie me pertenece.**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En China, más específicamente en Beijing, hay un circo de acróbatas muy conocido por todos, el gran circo "Beautiful World", que quizá no era uno con mucha trayectoria, pero sí muy aclamado por todos por su increíble gama de artistas y espectáculos, pero lo realmente increíble de este circo con todos sus artistas, era el prodigio que poseían. Xian Wang, un pequeño niño venido de Hong Kong que a sus tiernos cinco años ya era un prodigio del trapecio, con su pequeña complexión y agilidad al momento de saltar de trapecio en trapecio, "el Dragón" era conocido mundialmente, donde iba era aclamado por todos y se robaba los suspiros de toda la multitud ante los peligrosos trucos y giros que hacía en el aire.

Podría haber seguido triunfando solo, brillando solo de no ser por lo que paso a un año de su debut, cuando tenía seis años y entró su hermano Yao a decirle que tendrían un nuevo integrante al circo y que tendría que encargarse de ayudarle con su acto, puesto que el más próximo al pequeño que había entrado con su hermano era el, tras él se dejó ver un pequeño niño de su edad, porque su hermano le había dicho que tenía 6 años, que se veía por demás adorable con esos ojos amatista y ese cabello tan rubio que se veía blanco, más esa piel pálida... todo indicaba que venía de un país frio... quizá escandinavo, pero no estuvo seguro hasta que el mismo le confirmó que era de Islandia, y con esa presentación comenzó la amistad que nos lleva a narrar esta historia.

Emil, que era el nombre del niño islandés, resulto ser otro prodigio, otro niño estrella que simplemente fue hallado por Yao, que fue ingresado junto con su hermano, y que como se dijo antes, resultó al igual que Xian ser un as del trapecio, cada uno tenía su acto correspondiente, siendo conocido por todos como "La estrella polar", por sus ropas y sus facciones, se hizo famoso a los 6 años siendo apoyado en primer lugar por el cantonés que terminó de enseñarle las técnicas necesarias. Con el paso del tiempo la química entre ambos fue haciéndose cada vez más evidente, al punto de que aparte del acto individual que tenía cada uno, en esos años como a los 9 de cada uno, Emil tuvo una idea.

\- ¿Te imaginas? –el islandés y el cantonés estaban tirados en el piso de alfombra del camarín de Emil, soñando como siempre que no estaban ensayando –combinar nuestros actos, Xian... hacerlo uno solo... que seas mi compañero y podamos brillar... llevar al circo a la gloria.

\- Juntos... suena bien –y es que el cantonés no podía negarse a nada de lo que el pequeño rubio dijera porque de cualquier forma con solo ver esas dos amatistas que eran sus ojos caía rendido a sus pies y no podía sino decir que si –hablémoslo con nini esta noche, en la cena o algo así.

\- Pero... tú estás en tu mejor momento... no quiero arruinarlo –el islandés había bajado los ojos porque no quería perjudicarlo, no cuando la verdadera estrella era el –será mejor que lo olvidemos.

\- Me niego... Emil quiere eso, y si Emil lo quiere o algo así para mi es ley –le desordenó el pelo dándole a entender que no había nada que temer –como que han sido cuatro años brillando por mi cuenta, creo que es hora de hacerlo contigo.

\- Pero... ¿estás seguro? No me gustaría comprometerte con algo que quizá no tenga futuro.

\- No podemos saberlo si no lo intentamos –se puso de pie- espera aquí, como que iré a hablar con nini justo ahora.

Esa misma semana debutaron ambos, pero esta vez como un dúo, y quien lo diría, triunfaron de una manera extraordinaria, su acto fue aclamado por todo el mundo, desde esa noche "el dragón" de Beijing y "la estrella polar" fueron reconocidos como la mejor dupla de "Beautiful World", haciendo de vez en cuando su acto por separado cuando había que hacer relleno.

La fama de estos dos había crecido gradualmente al punto de ser el acto más esperado de la noche, "Beautiful World" no era cualquier circo ambulante, sino que su acto aparte de ser accesible para cualquier bolsillo era muy llamativo, sus acróbatas eran muy profesionales, así que el escenario no era solo esa arena que se forma en cualquier circo, sino que además se podía percibir un aire mágico al ver a los artistas dar esos peligrosos giros en el aire, protegidos por la red.

Y era tal la fama, que podían viajar, habían viajado por varios países a presentar su acto, los años iban pasando y nuestros dos protagonistas iban creciendo a la par que la fama del circo se iba disparando cada vez más, habían visitado casi todo el mundo, y así mismo iban creciendo ambos chicos y perfeccionando su acto, teniendo nuevos números y también descubriendo nuevos sentimientos que quizá iban a entorpecer un poco sus actos... como aquel fatídico día en que Xian descubrió que Emil estaba haciendo buenas migas con su primo Yong Soo, que también era su mejor amigo, pero que en ese momento le estaba provocando ganas de pegarle por tantas cosas que le hacía sentir, ósea... no es natural sentir tantos celos porque tu otro mejor amigo y tu primo se estén llevando bien... claro que no pero... demonios, quizá el haber estado observando tanto a su hermano Yao con Arthur –el mago del circo –le había revuelto las neuronas... quizá no estaba errado del todo.

\- Nini... ¿Cómo te das cuenta que alguien te gusta? –Yao dejo de formar los bollos que comerían al almuerzo y lo miró seriamente... Xian jamás hacia esas preguntas, solo Mei.

\- ¿Te sientes bien aru? –el chino le puso una mano en la frente del pequeño cantonés – ¿para qué quieres saber eso? Solo tienes 11 años.

\- Solo... creo que me gusta alguien, nini, pero nunca me ha gustado alguien así que no sé cómo se siente o algo así –sus mejillas se habían teñido de un suave color rojo –tú estás enamorado del cejas ¿no?

\- Bueno –tosió haciéndose el desentendido- enamorado no es la palabra aru... pero no deberías preocuparte de esas cosas Xiǎo* Xian si sientes que alguien está llenando tu corazón no deberías sentir miedo.

\- ¿Ósea que no importa si es hombre o mujer?

\- Eso es lo de menos, Xiǎo Xian–su hermano le dio un abrazo –siempre será más importante que sientas tú y la otra persona, ahora ve a buscar a Emil y Yong Soo, es hora de almorzar y están invitados ambos aru.

El pequeño cantonés sonrió y salió a buscarlos, quedaría en su corazón, quizá aún no era momento de confesarse, así que solo por ese día no le importaría verlos juntos, quería almorzar bollos de carne con Emil y eso era todo. Mas no contó con el escenario que ahí encontró, un islandés siendo abrazado por el coreano en cuestión... mientras lloraba... estaba llorando, pero... ¿Por qué? Mas no se quedó para averiguarlo, en cuestión de segundos estaba rodando por el piso con su primo mientras se trenzaban a golpes, y Emil ni tonto ni perezoso se lanzó a separarlos, en algún momento lo consiguió y logró que el coreano se fuera del lugar hacia donde estaba Yao, y se quedó con el cantonés que aún se desquitaba a golpes con un árbol...

\- Dejaras de darle puñetazos a ese pobre árbol ahora, Xian–se cruzó de brazos –ahora explícame que se te pasó por la cabeza cuando te lanzaste encima de Yong.

\- No te hagas el que te interesa... es claro que hasta hoy ni se te había pasado por la cabeza preguntar nada o algo así –había dejado de golpear de súbito y lo miró... en su cara había una mezcla de emociones, pero la que más se notaba era la turbación que sentía el cantonés al verlo con otro.

\- Ni siquiera sé que es lo que te pasa –suspiró y le dio un zape –no te entiendo, no tienes sentido.

\- ¡Para ti nada lo tiene! –le gritó sin querer, asustándolo un poco –como que si tan poco sentido tengo ¿Por qué mejor no te vas con Yong Soo?

\- ¿Qué rayos tanto balbuceas? De verdad que no tienes sentido –el islandés no entendía nada... o eso quiso creer, cayó en la cuenta – ¿tu estas... celoso? ¿de qué?

\- ¡¿Cómo no puedes ver que estoy enamorado de ti?! –le gritó el castaño... ok ya lo había dicho, ahora solo quedaba esperar los gritos del rubio.

\- ¿Qué? –el islandés quedó a cuadros, ¿acaso eso era verdad? Si era así... ¿eso quería decir que no estaba tan errado?

\- No me veas así, ¿Cómo que no vas a decir nada? De seguro debo darte asco o algo así –se estaba poniendo nervioso... usualmente no era así de denso, pero es que en serio le crispaba los nervios , y estuvo a punto de largarse del lugar si no fuera por lo que ocurrió después, que era nada más ni nada menos que el islandés besándolo.

\- Cállate –le susurró el albino para volver a besarlo esta vez un poco más brevemente –yo también me siento igual, no hagas un escándalo.

\- A... a que te refieres, como que ahora tú no tienes sentido –estaba rojo... como nunca – ¿me quieres decir que estabas llorando por mi culpa o algo así?

\- No sé si por tu culpa... no sé si llamarlo así –se volteó a otro lado, ya que no esperaba decírselo nunca –pero si sé que nunca me iba a confesar porque según yo te gustaban las chicas, como siempre les coqueteas no sé qué hacer con eso.

\- Le coqueteo a chicas que podrían ser mis hermanas mayores... eso quiere decir que Emil es mi novio ahora –dijo juguetón a sabiendas que probablemente le pegaran.

\- Si... si eso es lo que quieres, está bien para mí –el islandés tenia las mejillas rojísimas, pero aun así le sonrió al ver que no estaba del todo equivocado con respecto al cantonés, y este sin contradecirlo lo acepto, algunos decían que eran muy jóvenes, pero eso solo les concernía a ellos.

Así fue como empezaron a salir ambos, muchos creían que por ser niños y estar juntos su acto se iba a echar a perder, pero contrario a todos los pronósticos eso solo logró que su número fuera aún más sorprendente y su complicidad se hiciera aún más obvia, contaban con ellos y eso era lo principal, muchas veces cuando Xian no encontró consuelo en nadie al tener problemas o no sentirse bien, fue Emil quien estuvo para consolarle y darle la atención necesaria, y cuando Emil se sentía mal o enfermaba, Xian iba y se quedaba hasta bien entrada la noche en su remolque, cuidándolo.

Habían descubierto en el otro el compañero ideal tanto dentro como fuera del escenario, en los días venideros se había decidido que volverían a China y se instalarían ahí, que el famoso circo ambulante tenia los fondos suficientes para poder instalar un gran escenario que no necesitaría movilización, y cada artista podría tener un hogar a la larga, no que les disgustara la idea de viajar por el mundo, pero era agradable saber que ya no dormirían tan seguido en los remolques y no sufrirían tanto de jet lag, además estaba el plus de que teniendo un escenario fijo, podrían preparar otras presentaciones quizá un poquito más complicadas, más elaboradas y por ende más impresionantes aun, y eso es lo que quería lograr Yao al hacer que su pequeño circo de acróbatas creciera en algo más.

A los 15 años los chicos ya tenían un amplio repertorio de espectáculos a su favor, algunos en solitario, otros como siempre juntos, desbordando la pasión que ambos sentían por el trabajo que poseía cada uno, y también demostrando el profesionalismo de todo lo que presentaban, desde sus 11 años habían tenido más de 15 actos juntos y los iban alternando acorde a la época y al repertorio, el hermano de Emil, Lukas, cuando se afirmaron un poco mas no le quedó otra opción que compartir casa con Yao, aunque fue gustoso, ya que el chino cocinaba bien y eso le daba el pase libre para no hacer nada más que ensayar y el aseo. Esta idea fue bien recibida por los dos chicos ya que les daba el pase para estar juntos aún más horas, al punto que a veces dormían juntos, porque su infancia completa habían estado juntos y se sentían bien estando el uno con el otro.

Pero hay un terreno que toda pareja pasa en algún punto de la relación, sobre todo si se trataba de dos adolescentes "pubertos hormonales", como les había llamado Lukas en algún momento, pero es que en sus 4 años de relación como unos "adolescentes pubertos hormonales" varias veces habían tocado terrenos poco decorosos para un par de adolescentes, pero jamás se habían atrevido a avanzar más allá, no tanto por el miedo a que doliera o a que uno de los dos fuese el activo, al contrario, a ninguno le importaba ese hecho y cualquiera de los dos podía serlo, solo querían hacerlo en algún momento, lo que les había fallado monumentalmente siempre era la falta de tiempo, la gente en casa o simplemente Yong Soo jodiendola por ahí, todo se interponía en sus deseos de entregarse por completo el uno al otro, ¿y por qué no?

También estaban los nervios de hacerlo siendo solo un par de chicos. En realidad el esperar había sido idea de Xian no que no quisiera, pero sentía que algo tan especial debía hacerse con tiempo, calma y sobre todo estando completamente seguros de lo que estaban haciendo, además no quería mostrarse tan ansioso por ello, Emil lo había mencionado un par de veces, pero siempre que se les ocurría llegaba alguien o tenían que ir a ensayar, ¿y si lastimaba a Emil? ¿O si él lo lastimaba a el? No quería que fuera un evento traumático para ninguno, y tampoco quería recordarlo como algo tan simple, porque tener el cuerpo de Emil no era algo tan simple como eso, era lo más importante que iban a hacer juntos, más aun que su carrera como acróbatas, más aun que los pocos estudios que iban sacando poco a poco, no que fueran malos estudiantes, pero no es que les interesara realmente, su vida estaba en el circo.

Y finalmente una noche, una noche invernal donde se iba a celebrar el pre-aniversario del circo, mucho después de la función se encontraban todos en aquella fiesta que hacían todos los años antes del aniversario real, como un pequeño ensayo de lo que sería la fiesta esa tan esperada noche, para conmemorar aquel centro de espectáculos que había sido creado a manos de Wang Yao y Arthur Kirkland, con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo habían logrado sacarlo a flote, y probablemente Xian seria quien heredara aquel circo como la joya de la familia. Pero lo que nos era interesante a nosotros, era el hecho de que en aquella fiesta donde todos se estaban divirtiendo, habían dos jóvenes que lo estaban pasando bien, pero se miraban nerviosos, y sonreían, Emil lucia cansado, ese día había sido arduo ya que habían practicado sin parar y en la última función había tenido 3 actos.

Xian logró convencer a su hermano y a Lukas de que ya eran lo suficientemente mayores para ir a casa y que avisarían cuando llegaran, de todos modos no era muy lejos. Eran las 2 de la madrugada y ambos chicos habían llegado a casa, muertos de frio y con las manos congeladas, avisaron su llegada y subieron a la habitación del cantonés a ponerse la pijama y acostarse ambos ahí, estaban solos... así que, ¿Por qué no? Eran ya las dos y media y ambos se miraban curiosos y expectantes, a ver quién sería el que daba el primer paso, el primer beso, quien se iba a quitar primero la camiseta... quien perdería los estribos y llevaría todo hacia lo inevitable, finalmente fue Emil el que lo besó primero, dejando que el beso subiera de tono y dejándose tocar más por el cantonés, quien a la mitad del beso lo detuvo, alegando que quizá no estaba bien.

\- Emil, de verdad, como que no quisiera lastimarte ni nada –bajó la mirada el castaño, avergonzado de detenerlo por doceava vez ese año, pero es que en serio le ponía de los nervios lastimarlo o algo así –sé que te he detenido varias veces, pero... yo...

\- ¿a qué le temes, Xian? –el islandés besó al castaño dándole seguridad –estamos solos, no veo que haya algo que temer... no tengo miedo de que me lastimes.

\- ¿seguro? ¿no te arrepentirás después o algo así? –seguía algo nervioso... por Dios, era su primera vez, y con nada menos que la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

\- ¿Por qué iría a arrepentirme? –le sonrió reconfortándolo y apegándolo a el –hazme lo que quieras, Xian. Nunca me arrepentiría de nada de lo que he hecho contigo, ahora no es la excepción... quiero hacer el amor contigo, nadie sabe qué puede pasar mañana... podríamos morir y me arrepentiría de nunca haber llegado a estas instancias.

\- Wow ¿tienes que ser tan cursi y denso? –lo molestó un poco –está bien, hagámoslo hoy... mañana podría morir, pero si estoy a tu lado nada de eso importa.

No necesitaron más pruebas ni preparación, aquella noche invernal se entregaron todo el uno al otro, marcando un antes y un después en su vida, aquella noche de frio había pasado a segundo plano cuando la temperatura de sus cuerpos y de la habitación empezó a subir, cuando los besos inocentes se convirtieron en besos largos y fogosos, cuando la piel se les perló en sudor y sus bocas no pudieron acallar más los gemidos que salían cada vez más alto. Esa noche habían dejado de ser dos seres para por fin convertirse en uno y acallar los deseos que hace tanto surgían en ellos... ya no eran más niños, aquellos chicos de 15 años habían terminado de dejar su niñez atrás y se habían entregado todo, al día siguiente de esa entrega, siguió una extraña paz que los acompañaría hasta que ocurriera lo inevitable, ninguno pudo notar la sombra que se cernía sobre ellos.

Había pasado una semana desde entonces, estaban incluso más cariñosos que antes, pero sin dejar de lado sus obligaciones, Emil había sacado a la luz un nuevo número para los dos, y lo habían estado practicando arduamente, sobre todo porque dicho acto no llevaba red de protección, era algo sumamente peligroso y solo ellos podían hacerlo, ese día seria el ensayo general con todos ahí, sin la red, aquel día se conmemoraba por fin el aniversario y que mejor que celebrarlo con aquel nuevo número con el que todos estaban tan entusiasmados, en el cual Xian en algún momento tenía que posicionarse sobre el trapecio y recibir a Emil después de cierta acrobacia muy difícil.

Todo iba viento en popa, no había motivo para que algo saliera mal, todo estaba fríamente calculado y Emil ya estaba en posición para saltar, Xian no lo hacía nada mal... estaba listo, esperando en el lugar que le correspondía balanceándose en el trapecio cuando Emil dio el tan temido salto, a esa pirueta que parecía ser infinita antes de comenzar el gran final, que sería llevado a cabo por ambos... fueron solo centímetros... un par de centímetros que malograron todo y llevaron al Islandés a un inesperado final, cuando su mano a centímetros de la otra, no consiguió llegar a la mano del cantonés, precipitándolo desde la altura de 10 metros hacia el duro suelo de la arena, todos los ojos estaban puestos en él y en la caída, no había forma de que cayera bien, no sin una red que lo recibiera, nadie podía creerlo... la "Estrella Polar"... había dejado el cielo y había caído a tierra.

El personal completo estalló en gritos de horror, y corrieron en su busca mientras Xian terminaba de bajar de los trapecios para ir hacia él, estaba asustado... su Emil... su "Estrella Polar", no podía haber pasado eso, era demasiado irreal para poderlo creer, las cosas no debían terminar así... habían llamado a una ambulancia, la cual no tardó en venir y tanto Lukas como Xian fueron en ella con él, el islandés aun permanecía con vida, pero sus signos vitales eran realmente débiles y los médicos creían que no podría salvarse después de tal impacto, sería una suerte si se salvaba, ya que tenía ambas piernas rotas, un brazo y unas cuantas costillas... era realmente un milagro si despertaba, más aun... si volvía a moverse, porque iba a ser incapaz de volver a subir a un trapecio nuevamente.

Fueron horas de mucho estrés, en la sala de espera estaban junto con Lukas y Xian, Yao, Arthur y Yong Soo, este último tratando de calmar un poco al castaño que se paseaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro... nervioso, molesto.

\- Deberías sentarte –el coreano hacia lo que podía pero Xian parecía demasiado consternado para poner atención.

\- Tu no lo entiendes o algo así –se seguía paseando mientras su pulso no quería disminuir su ritmo, estaba empezando a impacientarse –como que fue mi culpa... yo debí haber estado más cerca, Yong Soo... el no estaría en ese pabellón ahora de no ser por mi culpa... yo tengo la culpa.

\- Cálmate y siéntate –lo obligó a sentarse y mirarlo –no es tu culpa, los accidentes pasan y desgraciadamente les tocó a ustedes... tienes que estar fuerte, mantenerte firme... él te necesita, pero sereno... no así, nos pones nerviosos... por favor.

\- Tu no entiendes... lo vi irse de mi lado hacia el vacío o algo así –se soltó... finalmente pudo sacar el miedo que había sentido llorando en el hombro de su primo – ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal? ¿Qué pasa si no funciona? ¿si no lo vuelvo a ver, Yong Soo? Ha estado conmigo desde que teníamos 6 años... ha sido mi amor toda mi vida o algo así, mi compañero... mi estrella... ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si hay una gran posibilidad de que nunca pueda ver de nuevo sus ojos? ¿Qué quizá nunca vuelva a escuchar su voz?

\- Y por eso no debes perder la fe, él puede salir de esta pero tienes que estar tranquilo –le palmeó la espalda y lo guio de nuevo a donde estaban todos.

Por más que esperaron, los médicos no salieron sino hasta varias horas después, declarando al famoso acróbata islandés en coma debido a la poca capacidad de sobrevivir por sí mismo que tenía, todos parecían haberse ido a una especie de letargo con la noticia, pero nadie vio como todo el mundo del cantonés perdía color hasta transformarse en solo otro pedazo de tierra gris, nadie vio el desamparo que ahora su cara mostraba al saber que estaba vivo... pero sus ojos ya no lo miraban, que no volvería a escucharlo mientras lo regañaba o mientras lo amaba, quería morir ahí mismo, quería desaparecer al mismo lugar donde estaba su islandés justo ahora... quería de todo menos estar ahí, donde ahora todos por fin lo estaban mirando con compasión, ¿Por qué se fijaban en él? Lukas era quien más destrozado debía estar y aun él lo miraba como si fuera un cachorro herido. ¿Por qué de todas las personas ahí presentes tenían que mirarlo a el? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban llevar su duelo en paz? Las miradas ya lo estaban poniendo incomodo, ¿Qué esperaban que dijera? ¿Esperaban que llorara a mares y se revolcara por el piso o algo así?

\- Xian... tu... -Yong Soo fue el primero en hablarle, pero no procesaba.

Y no pudo seguir escuchando porque su cerebro le dijo que corriera, que se fuera lejos, que no dejara que esa gente lo mirase como lo estaban haciendo, él no era ninguna chica y mucho menos un débil y no permitiría que le dijeran nada, prefería estar a solas y llorar a solas, porque así no se sentía juzgado, y corrió tanto que no supo en que momento llegó a la azotea del hospital, a donde súbitamente debió parar por la reja que ahí había, sino hubiese seguido corriendo, y ahí solo... en la penumbra de la noche, bajo ese cielo lluvioso se puso a llorar como jamás lo había hecho, lloraba como un niño, lloraba porque todo lo que había querido se desvanecía ante sus ojos y no podía impedirlo, lloraba por los sueños truncos, lloraba porque era incapaz de estar en paz para esperar su despertar, lloraba porque los sueños del islandés estaban truncos también... lloraba porque Emil ya no podía... lloraba por su estrella polar y porque esta noche no podrían dormir juntos, porque a partir de hoy vendrían muchas noches a solas... porque sin quererlo estaba deseando que los relojes se hubiesen detenido antes de la caída... había caído de rodillas y seguía llorando, porque aún no podía asimilar lo que no había podido impedir, porque estaba en sus manos también salvarlo y la distancia no le había permitido hacer tal cosa... lloraba porque el circo tenía que seguir su curso y él era incapaz de no congelarse en ese momento.

Y después como de dos horas perdido ahí en ese lugar, cuando no le quedaron más lagrimas decidió bajar e ir a casa, era incapaz de entrar a la sala donde probablemente Lukas estaba velando el sueño de Emil, quizá no sería capaz de ir en varias semanas, hasta que su mente aceptara que el Islandés estaba dormido y no despertaría, pero aún no estaba listo para aceptarlo, ¿Cómo iba a aceptarlo si hace tan solo unas horas estaban riéndose y besándose? En su mente solo retumbaban las palabras del albino, aquellas que le dijo el día que se entregaron todo, "mañana podríamos estar muertos". Cuánta razón tenía, solo había pasado 1 semana de ello, 1 semana y aun no podía creer que bastó tan poco tiempo para perderlo, bastaron segundos, ¿Cómo viviría ahora sabiendo que su otra mitad no volvería hasta quien sabe cuándo?

Eran preguntas sin respuestas todas las que se hacía cuando llegó a su casa, en esta estaba su hermano Yao y Arthur le hacía compañía, parecían bastante preocupados y mostraron caras de alivio cuando lo vieron entrar, pero no pudieron decir nada, el cantonés había partido escaleras arriba, donde se cambió ropa a su pijama y se acostó... no quería saber de nadie, solo quería dormir y no despertar jamás, porque ya no tenía un motivo para despertar, pero tampoco podía estar en paz en esa cama... no cuando lo primero que sintió al acostarse fue el aroma de aquel que ahora estaba ausente, sus almohadas y sus sabanas estaban impregnadas de aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba y que ahora solo hacía que quisiera morir en vida porque ese aroma le recordaba los momentos que pasó con él, las risas y las veces que lo consoló, le recordaban esa primera y única vez que hizo el amor con él, y las caricias que el por su parte también le dio, se lo volvía a preguntar ¿Cómo le haría de ahí en adelante para poder respirar sin sentir que se ahogaba?

\- Xiǎo Xian? –Yao venia entrando, hablaba bajo y en calma, no quería asustarlo ni importunarlo – ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

\- Si lo que quieres es que tu espectáculo siga su curso está bien, como que no dejare el trapecio –se apresuró a contestarle, sabía que su hermano no era un insensible, pero sabía también que debía seguir trabajando porque el circo entero dependía de sus espectáculos.

\- No venía a hablar de eso, o bueno, no solo de eso –se sentó a su lado –se cómo te sientes, no es fácil perder a alguien querido de un momento a otro.

\- Ya... como que está bien nini, no tienes que sentir pena o algo así –trataba de no parecer muy afectado, pero no sería fácil burlar a Yao –él va a estar bien... como que en un par de días habrá despertado.

\- Yo quiero creer eso también, Xian, pero seamos realistas, es casi imposible –le acaricio los cabellos casi tan oscuros como los propios –no es necesario que actúes esta semana, cerraremos hasta final de mes, necesitamos un veredicto más detallado con respecto a él.

\- Nini, Emil es fuerte –se le estaban escapando las lagrima –él puede, dime que puede o algo así.

\- Xian... -le dieron ganas de llorar, jamás había visto a su hermano así y le dolía no poder evitarle ese dolor, solo rogaba que el islandés despertara, por el bien de su hermano –no puedo responder eso.

\- Nadie puede –se volteó a la pared dándole la espalda al chino –como que déjame solo por favor, quiero dormir.

El chino negó con la cabeza y salió apesadumbrado, nadie sabía que les deparaba el destino ahora, todo se había ido a las reverendas en solo un par de horas y ahora no solo debía poder poner de pie al circo, sino también a su pequeño hermano, y la parte más difícil estaba ahí, tratar de sacar adelante al dragón de Beijing iba a ser todo un reto porque conocía a su hermano, y sabía que era de los que no exteriorizaban nada.

Pasaron alrededor de dos semanas y Emil aun no despertaba, todos estaban perdiendo un poco la fe, pero Xian aun pensaba que podía despertar, esa fue la primera vez que decidió ir a verlo, a dos semanas del accidente, cuando ya nadie preguntaba cómo se sentía, se encaminó por aquel pasillo que lo llevaba a aquel lugar donde descansaba el motivo de su amor y su pena, y volvió a morir un poco cuando lo vio en aquel lugar, y se acercó y le tomó la mano, que estaba tan fría que asustaba pensar que aún seguía vivo.

\- Wow, como que debes tener frio, ¿o no? –trató de sonreír un poco mientras le sobaba la mano tratando de que entrara un poco en calor a sabiendas que era un poco imposible –traje tu libro favorito –dijo alzando un ejemplar de "Cuentos de amor, Locura y Muerte" –Yao dijo que podía ser buena idea leerte algo o algo así –dijo sentándose –pero como que primero me gustaría observarte Em... ¿has adelgazado un poco? Parece que no estas comiéndote todo –rio un poco y abrió el libro, leyéndolo desde el inicio como sabía que le gustaba al islandés.

Y así fueron pasando los días, y los meses, Xian iba y venía entre el circo y el hospital, había comenzado a trabajar de nuevo, haciendo alusión a que a su compañero no le gustaría que estuviera fuera de forma cuando volviera y por eso perfeccionaba aún más los actos que juntos habían hecho, pero en solitario, había logrado llenar las espaciadas horas que estaba sin el islandés practicando duro para no pensar en la desgracia que estaba viviendo, y creaba números bastante hermosos, pero ya no hacia su arte con la misma pasión, algo le faltaba y ese algo le impedía avanzar, su hermano, Yong Soo y el mismo Lukas veían como se iba apagando día a día con cada visita al albino que día a día no mostraba mejora, aquellas visitas donde siempre le intentaba dar calor a esas manos tan frías, donde le contaba todo lo que pasaba en el circo, y algunas veces lloraba rogándole que despertara, que no podía hacer todos los números que tenía planeados si no estaba el, pero como siempre no había una respuesta.

Y junto con esos meses el tiempo siguió avanzando, habían pasado dos años del accidente y aún no había mejoría, pero el cantonés seguía visitándolo fielmente a diario, ya no era del todo un adolescente, estaba a pasos de ser una adulto, a meses, y es que en esos cortos dos años había dejado un poco de ser quien era, había crecido un poco y el pelo también le había crecido un poco más, lucía un tatuaje en su pecho que dictaba "Sál mín í höndum þínum , Emil", „Mi alma en tus manos, Emil", que aunque su hermano puso el grito en el cielo cuando se lo hizo le sentaba muy bien. El chico Islandes estaba exactamente como hace dos años atras, mas palido y delgado, pero aun viviendo a traves de las maquinas, con el cabello mas largo y los ojos amatista eternamente cerrados, no daba señales de querer despertar y aunque eso le destrozaba el alma no perdia la fe.

Pero como se sabe todo lo bueno tiene final y aunque el deseo de Xian era esperarlo hasta que despertara, muchas veces, como esta, la decisión no estaba en sus manos, y pudo darse cuenta de ello en la tarde, cuando llegó a casa y su hermano y Lukas no lo dejaron subir al segundo piso enseguida, Yong Soo también estaba ahí, y con solo ver la mirada del coreano se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, y tuvo un mal presentimiento de lo que venía, de repente le faltó el aire y quiso escapar.

\- Xian, siéntate –su hermano Yao le había impedido la huida, y solo pudo obedecer –tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿No puede ser mañana? Como que estoy algo cansado ahora mismo –no quería verlos, hacia días que circulaban rumores entre ellos y aunque había escuchado un poco no quería oírlos de primera mano, no quería saberlo.

\- Tendrás que escucharnos –Lukas había tomado la palabra, y sabía que con eso se acercaba lo peor –Xian, hoy me dieron un documento donde se hablaba del estado de Emil, y no es favorable, necesito que entiendas lo que te estoy diciendo, él no está bien, y no vale la pena seguir esperando por un milagro, los médicos dicen que no despertara, así que hemos tomado la decisión de...

\- ¡No lo digas! –lo cortó el cantonés en un grito que a la vez no lo era, su tono de voz fue tan bajo que si no fuera por el tono de exclamación que usó no se hubiese notado –ni siquiera me has consultado... tomaste la decisión solo... ¿Por qué jamás me preguntas? ¿tanto quieres deshacerte de el?

\- Cállate... no tienes idea, crees que solo tu sufres pero no es así, es mi hermano, claro que me duele tener que hacerlo –el noruego había subido la voz, indignado –claro que me duele, es mi único hermano... jamás en la vida pensé que tendría que tomar una decisión como esta, así que no me cuestiones... todos estamos sufriendo.

\- ¿Y solo por eso vas a quitarle la poca vida que le queda? –sus lágrimas estaban corriendo- no puedes hacerme esto, ¿Qué va a pasar con el entonces? No hagas esto por favor, no me quites a mi estrella.

\- Sé que duele, Xian –el noruego lo había abrazado, nunca se habían llevado particularmente bien, pero esos últimos dos años los habían acercado un poco llegando a entenderse, podía entender que el cantonés estaba sufriendo –pero no podemos prolongar más su sufrimiento, no lo estamos dejando ir en paz, y estoy seguro que él no está descansando justo ahora. ¿podrías hacernos ese favor?

\- ¿Y que pasara después? ¿no podré volver a verlo? Lukas... mi todo me está dejando y no lo puedo detener –había sucumbido a lo que quedaba de su dolor –pero se a lo que te refieres... está bien, el merece un descanso.

Al día siguiente fueron ellos dos solos, no querían a nadie más ahí, necesitaban estar a solas con él y poder llevar a solas ese duelo que les concernía más a ellos que a nadie, porque sus corazones estaba unidos en ese momento y aunque se estrujaban cada que veían al islandés conectado a través de las maquinas sabían que estaban haciendo lo correcto, en aquel cuarto de hospital se deshacían en llanto mientras con un médico presente para anotar la hora del deceso, los dos juntos desconectaron el cable que lo mantenía con vida, y quitaron todo de su cuerpo, agujas, respirador y suero... y fue confirmado... Emil Steilson había dejado este mundo, lo había dejado tranquilo y sereno en aquel sueño sin fin, donde había estado en los últimos dos años, donde había estado escuchando los cuentos que le narraba Xian y lo había también escuchado llorar a veces, lo había dejado en presencia de las dos personas que más amaba en ese mundo, y tanto Xian como Lukas no podían hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo... sostenerlo contra ellos por última vez, porque sabían que esta sería la última que lo tendrían tan cerca, la última vez que podrían abrazar a aquel Islandés que se había robado los corazones de ambos.

El funeral fue lo más triste, irónico también, porque el día que Emil seria bajado a tierra había sol, había un bonito día, pero para Xian Wang era tan gris como uno nublado, aun así no iba de negro, portaba su vestimenta de espectáculo e iba sumado a la caravana que iba camino al cementerio, todos... todos iban en su papel circense, había mucha gente, pues nuestra "Estrella Polar" era aclamado por todos, mucha gente lloraba su perdida y los niños iban arrojando flores y caramelos de regaliz al ataúd en ese momento abierto, porque sabían que era el dulce favorito del acróbata, y al llegar al lugar del entierro se desató el más bello espectáculo que pudieran organizar alguna vez para honrar en su último día a una de sus estrellas más grandes.

Muchos dijeron bellas palabras, entre ellos Yong Soo, que decía lo valioso que había sido para el islandés, lo buen amigo... y lo buen amante que fue para una de las personas más importantes para él. Xian solo podía esperar, porque en su mente solo había nubes, había roto su rutina de ir a verlo a diario, porque dicha rutina no existiría más, no podía compartir con el resto el decirle palabras bellas porque no podía con el dolor que sentía en ese momento y solo podía permanecer al lado de Lukas que seguramente estaba peor que el, esperando con ansias el momento en que fueran a bajarlo, porque era la última oportunidad de poder demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, y fue lo que hizo cuando vio que ya nadie le dijo más, se acercó lentamente al ataúd blanco y deposito entre sus manos una única rosa azul mientras besaba por última vez esa suave y ahora fría piel que había amado por tantos años, dándole las últimas palabras de amor, como un adiós, como un hasta pronto.

\- Ha sido un largo día sin ti, Emil. Siempre creí que tú y yo estaríamos para siempre juntos, pero me tengo que resignar a perderte... no es una despedida, te contaré todo cuando te vea otra vez –fue lo último que le dijo para dar paso a que bajaran el ataúd... y así dar termino a la ceremonia de entierro.

Después de aquella ceremonia, sus vidas siguieron el curso normal dentro de lo que cabe, volvieron a la rutina de practicar sus actos, y dar sus 2 funciones diarias, Xian no quería admitir que extrañaba a Emil, hacerlo significaba exteriorizar todo lo que estaba sintiendo y tirar la esponja, y no quería desmoronarse así, en esos días había aprendido a vivir en su constante agonía aparentando que nada estaba mal, sobrellevando el dolor que significaba ir todas las noches a dormir solo y mirar la fotografía del islandés y el sobre el velador, habían noches en que soñaba con él y deseaba no despertar para poder permanecer a su lado, pero todo eso se desvanecía cuando sonaba la alarma que indicaba que debía levantarse y hacer sus labores, en su vida ya no había color pero lo disimulaba muy bien, los meses pasaban y luego los años, y en cada aniversario hacia su rutina habitual, de ir a verlo, a limpiar su tumba y dejarle un ramo de rosas azules, porque eran sus favoritas, dormitaba en el lugar, por horas aunque sabía que no estaba permitido, y cuando volvía a despertar sus ojos estaban húmedos de tanto soñar al Islandés, y luego de esto iba a casa, a seguir practicando, y esa fue su rutina por los siguientes años, donde fue presentando actos nuevos y repitiendo en solitario algunos que hacía con el islandés, pero esa actitud indolente en apariencia, estaba preocupando a todos en el circo.

\- ¿Cuándo volverás al trapecio doble? –fue lo que le preguntó su hermano una mañana cualquiera, donde se disponía a desayunar –ha pasado ya mucho tiempo.

\- No me preguntes algo que ya sabes o algo así –esa respuesta había sonado más acida de lo que quería.

\- No seas irrespetuoso, es enserio Xian –había puesto las manos en jarras al ver la actitud del otro, que con el paso de los años se había vuelto un poco más arisco con todo lo que tenía que ver con el espectáculo y Emil –es hora de que avances y busques otro compañero.

\- ¡No! –se había puesto de pie, indignado, porque nadie entendía que si no había tenido más compañeros hasta ahora era porque no quería uno –entiende que no quiero actuar con nadie, como que no quiero un compañero nuevo.

\- Es que tienes que tener uno, ¿Cómo vas a presentar aquellos actos que van en el trapecio doble?

\- ¡No necesito a nadie más! Quiero a Emil –se dio media vuelta y se fue. Esa actitud había estado presente en el desde el entierro del islandés, sobre todo porque desde entonces habían estado muy encima de él tratando de reconfortarlo, cuando lo que en realidad quería era que lo dejasen en paz con el recuerdo de Emil.

El único que realmente había entendido era su primo y mejor amigo, Yong Soo era quien había estado con el todo el tiempo, viendo como esa luz se iba extinguiendo poco a poco, y también viendo cómo iba floreciendo en cosas hermosas arriba del trapecio, pero también trataba de lograr que el cantonés siguiera su curso y avanzara, no buscaba que tuviera un compañero, solo buscaba que la única persona que ha querido en el mundo pueda ser feliz, incluso si no era al lado de la persona que él quería, porque para Yong Soo, el amor estaba vedado, y estaba mal porque se había enamorado de él que estaba prohibido, porque era su primo, y principalmente... estaba enamorado de otro, había sentido envidia, celos... odio por Emil cuando supo que su primo estaba con él, pero así y todo no pudo llevarse mal con el e incluso llegaron a ser amigos, lloró cuando supo que a Emil le gustaba Xian, pero lo apoyó en todo momento, porque el albino no era malo y sabía que le haría un bien a su primo, sabía que lo mantendría a salvo y con alguien que de verdad lo quisiera, pero no contó con que este se iría muy pronto de este mundo y dejaría al cantonés solo, en verdad se enojó un poco cuando lo declararon en coma, luego comprendió que su enojo había sido irracional al ver que nadie tenía la culpa y que solo le quedaba apoyar al cantonés.

\- ¿otra vez? –fue lo que le dijo al verlo entrar en su habitación esa mañana.

\- Peor que eso, como que quiere que me consiga un compañero –suspiro Xian –como si fuera muy fácil...

\- Es que técnicamente lo es –recibió una mala mirada de parte de Xian – ¿Qué? No estoy diciendo que tengas que hacerlo, dije que era fácil, no que para ti lo fuera.

\- Si lo sabes no digas estupideces –miraba por la ventana –no quiero un compañero.

Pasaron así 5 años más, aquel muchacho de 17 años que hace 10 había enterrado al amor de su vida ya no existía, era ahora un hombre de 27 años curtido, y más bien melancólico, con el mismo tatuaje en el pecho, la misma coleta un poco más larga y un poco más de estatura, en su cara ya no habían rasgos infantiles, ni muecas de ello, solo estaba la cara de aquel hombre que había sobrevivido 10 años sin tener lo que más anhelaba y lo llenaba de vida, se había levantado temprano y observaba con cariño y dolor como todos estaban atareados, ese día era el aniversario número 30 del circo y todos andaban de aquí para allá ensayando nuevos números con los cuales deleitar a la gente... y estaba la coincidencia del décimo aniversario de Emil, que había sido desconectado para el aniversario justamente.

Xian tenía una sorpresa también, pero pasó de largo y salió de la carpa, puesto que como todos los años tenía que visitar aquel lugar, aquel lugar que con el paso de los años se llevaba un poco más de él, siendo honesto ya estaba algo cansado de todo... pero su corazón le dictaba que fuera siempre a dejar aquellas rosas azules que eran las preferidas de Emil. Al llegar se sentó como siempre en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez no sentía ganas de dormitar, solo se quedó mirando la tumba y sonrió apenas.

\- ¿Sabes? Hoy harán un gran show por el aniversario del circo... todos están muy emocionados... yo también lo estoy... -dio un suspiro y miró a otro lado por unos segundos –preparé algo especial para hoy... brillaré esta noche... junto con mi gran final... te amo, Emil... te veré de nuevo –dicho esto depositó las rosas y se puso de pie, siendo esa su despedida de la tumba que lo acogió por tantos años, debía ir a preparar su gran show.

La noche llegó y con ella la hora del espectáculo, la carpa estaba llena, todo rebosaba de brillo, música y esplendor, se sentía la magia en el escenario, la emoción, la tensión y los nervios podían sentirse en el aire y tras bambalinas, donde cada artista se preparaba para mostrar su talento, todo nerviosismo desaparecía con solo pisar la arena, ya todo estaba listo y marchaba a la perfección cuando comenzó todo, a manos de Arthur que aparte de ser el mago, y que genial mago, era el presentador que mostraba a los artistas al principio. Se oían los gritos y aplausos, el público parecía estar encantado. La noche avanzaba sin percances y con eso llegó el momento de que la estrella brillara y que la noche se tornara única, fue una sorpresa para todos, sobre todos sus compañeros, cuando Xian entró no con sus habituales ropas rojas orientales, sino con aquella vestimenta invernal que correspondía a la "Estrella Polar", cuando hizo su entrada tomo el micrófono y habló.

\- Esta noche es muy especial por dos grandes razones... nuestro trigésimo aniversario, y porque esta noche los reflectores brillan para mi "Estrella Polar"... esto es para ti –fue lo último que dijo para entonces dejar el micrófono en su lugar y tomar el trapecio que lo iba a elevar hasta el lugar más alto, y comenzó su acto sin interrupción, Yong Soo estaba abajo, escondido tras bambalinas observando y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que el acto que estaba haciendo el cantonés era nada más ni nada menos que el de Emil...

 _Todo lo que fui,_

 _Porque estuviste a mi lado_

 _Y ahora vas a estar conmigo para el último viaje._

Toda la rutina se estaba llevando a cabo en un solo trapecio, porque así comenzaba, la rutina iba muy bien, sin errores y con todo entusiasmo, los reflectores iban de un lado al otro iluminando la escena, nadie se había percatado de que estaba haciendo algo tan impresionante y mortal, la red había sido quitada y aun no se percataban... no se habían percatado de que era el tan temido acto que habían prohibido hacer hace años atrás... Yong Soo no podía creer lo que allí estaba pasando, a estas alturas cuando ya no podía detenerlo, cuando ya no había nada que hacer...

 _Primero ambos siguen su camino_

 _Y el ambiente se siente fuerte_

Era impresionante, embelesador, no había forma en que alguien se distrajera de lo hermoso del número, de lo hermoso que se veía el cantonés en aquellas ropas invernales, con las alas de ángel que le habían quedado después de perder al dueño de aquello, parecía volar en medio de saltos y giros de un trapecio a otro... todo en solitario, porque aun cuando esa rutina era para dos, solo había una persona que podría estar en ese lugar con él y no se encontraba, y con esa premisa iba de a poco completando todo... volando a su infinito...

 _Y lo que es pequeño se vuelve en una amistad_

 _Una amistad en un vínculo_

 _Y ese vínculo jamás será roto_

 _El amor nunca se perderá._

Abajo todos estaban cayendo en la cuenta del show que se estaba realizando, Yao y Arthur no lo podían creer lo que Xian estaba haciendo, indignados por su desobediencia, porque ya habían perdido a alguien por realizar aquel acto tan temerario, sin embargo era tarde, el espectáculo estaba con público, ya no podían detenerlo, el show debía continuar a cualquier costo... solo quedaba rezar.

 _Y cuando la hermandad viene primero_

 _Entonces la línea nunca será cruzada,_

 _Establecida por nuestra cuenta_

 _Cuando esa línea debió ser dibujada_

 _Y esa línea es la que alcanzamos_

 _Así que recuérdame cuando me haya ido._

El espectáculo era maravilloso, el mejor de todos los que habían visto hacer al cantonés desde que Emil se había ido, la majestuosidad de sus movimientos era incomparable y al mismo tiempo asustaba, tenía a todos con el alma en un hilo y Yong Soo solo podía observarlo ahora con los ojos vidriosos.

 _¿Cómo no hablar de la familia_

 _Cuando la familia es todo lo que tenemos?_

 _Todo lo que fui_

 _Porque estuviste parado a mi lado_

 _Y ahora vas a estar conmigo para el último viaje._

El cantonés se sentía seguro, pleno... completo, todo estaba mucho mejor, en esa hermosa libertad que le daba hacer su pasión... todo iba a mejor ahora... ahora que estaba homenajeando al que llamó el amor de su vida... el que llenó noches y noches con sus besos, con caricias que le daban tranquilidad... aquel que le deseaba lo mejor y que había sido su ángel por los últimos 10 años... uno de los más grandes artistas del circo, su Emil, su todo...

 _Así que deja que la luz_

 _Guie tu camino, si..._

 _Mantén cada recuerdo mientras conduces_

 _Y cada camino que tomes_

 _Siempre te llevara a casa..._

 _A casa..._

Estaba llegando al clímax del acto... aquel momento donde su vida dio un giro inesperado, donde todo cambió y perdió todo de un momento a otro, donde Emil no pudo alcanzar el otro lado, Xian observaba a todos... rezando porque el saliera bien, que resultara como quería, y abajo Yong Soo lo observaba casi llorando... pues temía lo peor.

 _Ha sido un largo día_

 _Sin ti mi amigo_

 _Y te contare todo_

 _Cuando te vea de nuevo_

Había llegado el momento, aquel donde debia realizar aquella pirueta tan temida por todos, todo el circo estaba preocupado por el final, aquella pirueta que había ocasionado que Xian jamás volviese a tener un compañero en el trapecio.

 _Hemos recorrido un largo camino_

 _Desde donde empezamos_

 _Oh, te lo contare todo_

 _Cuando te vea de nuevo..._

Y lo hizo... se lanzó con fuerza hacia el vacío en esa peligrosa pero hermosa pirueta que duraba por lo menos 10 segundos, hacia el otro trapecio que como nunca, estaba quieto esperándolo al otro lado, inmóvil, y en el momento en que lo tomó y cayó el confeti plateado y dorado por todo el lugar... ocurrió algo tan increíble como terrible... después de aquel acto tan majestuoso, solo a segundos de haber caído en el trapecio... la esquina de este cedió... y ocurrió lo inimaginable... Xian Wang había caído a tierra... "el Dragón" de Beijing había dejado los cielos...

 _¡Cuando te vea de nuevo!_

Yong Soo cerró los ojos dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran, mientras tanto el público como el personal del circo exclamaban con horror aquel resultado tan aterrador, algunos corrieron del lugar sacando a los niños, para que no vieran lo que había pasado, muchos corrieron a ver al acróbata... que yacía en el suelo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y un rostro lleno de paz.

 _Cuando te vea de nuevo_

No había nada que hacer... el impacto había sido tan fuerte y rápido, que no le dio tiempo de cubrirse de alguna forma, demasiada altura... no había protección, parecía una broma de mal gusto que justo hoy a 10 años de la partida del islandés se fuese el también, pero es que ni siquiera había reacción... Xian Wang... "el Dragón" de Beijing simplemente había fallecido... en aquella misma arena donde una vez su amor cayó... donde su "Estrella Polar" había emprendido el vuelo eterno... y a pasos de él se encontraba Yong Soo, desgarrado en lágrimas llorando la pérdida de su gran amigo... su primo... aquel ser que había amado pese a que no correspondía... había dejado este mundo.

~~o~~

Se sentía la ambulancia y mucho ruido... gritos... Xian abrió los ojos y pudo ver la arena y a todos en ella, vio la ambulancia y a los paramédicos, se rio un poco, su plan salió mal... estaba vivo y lo peor no era eso... serían los regaños que venían con eso... observo todo, la arena nuevamente, a Yong Soo... A Yao siendo consolado por Arthur y entre medio de eso... vio un rostro familiar... uno que no esperaba ver nunca más...

\- ¡¿Emil?! –gritó sorprendido yendo a su peliblanco lo observaba con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro mientras le extendía una mano...

\- Esperaste mucho por esto ¿no? Vamos tómala, solo soy yo –volvió a sonreír.

\- Entonces... yo...- Asintió –Así es... ¿estás listo?

El cantonés sonrió y extendió la mano tomando la del islandés, miró a su alrededor, observando por última vez aquel circo que había sido su hogar y escuela durante 27 años, donde había amado, odiado y vuelto a amar, estaba listo... lo único que lamentó fueron las lágrimas de un coreano escandaloso, sabia ahora lo que sentía Yong Soo y también sabia lo mucho que había hecho por el... solo lamentaba no haber podido despedirse de él, no poder decirle lo feliz que estaba en estos momentos, y siendo así, caminó tomado de la mano de su "Estrella Polar", hacia el infinito donde los aguardaba algo hermoso... sonriendo.

 _Cuando te vea de nuevo_

~~o~~

Habían pasado unas horas cuando todo el público se fue y se habían llevado a Xian al hospital, Yong Soo miraba la arena... el mismo lugar donde antes había caído Xian y por simple capricho subió a revisar el trapecio del cual el castaño cayó, dándose cuenta de la trampa en el... la cuerda no estaba rota para su sorpresa... estuvo mal puesta desde el inicio... a propósito... por el mismo Xian.

\- Eres un tramposo –sonrió ante esto –me hubieras dicho al menos...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Han pasado dos años... Yong Soo está parado en aquel cementerio... frente a una tumba en especial, la tumba de Emil que reza:

 _ **Emil Steilson**_

 _ **"Estrella Polar"**_

 _ **Gran artista, compañero**_

 _ **Amigo y amante.**_

Es una lápida hermosa a decir verdad, que en este momento yace imponente adornada con un ramo de rosas azules medio marchito, con fotos y cosas hermosas quizá dejada en años anteriores por Xian... al lado de esta hay ahora una nueva lapida, también bastante adornada, pero con rosas rojas, nuevas, relucientes y frescas que dice:

 _ **Xian Wang**_

 _ **"El Dragón de Beijing"**_

 _ **Amado por todos...**_

 _ **Volaste a encontrar tu estrella...**_

El coreano se agacha, acaricia ambas lapidas con cariño y deposita en cada una rosa... una roja... para Emil, porque sabe y conoce a Emil... sabe que le gustaría tener algo que a Xian le gustara... y que mejor que el color rojo tan amado por él, y una azul... para Xian... porque cuantos años no fueron depositados aquí, en busca de esta estrella que estaba en esta tumba, porque Xian también amaba las rosas azules... luego de esto se levantó y en una muda despedida sonrió apenas... y se marchó.

 _Cuando te vea otra vez._

r" Q

Xiǎo: pequeño


End file.
